


Peace By Piece

by WantonVixen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Pie, Post Season/Series 08, Reunion, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonVixen/pseuds/WantonVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Cas is happy and peace comes to him in pieces of joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, I make no money and mean no harm by writing this fiction.
> 
> This is my first AO3 fic and the second story I've been brave enough to offer up for public scrutiny. The first was Jimmy Page/Robert Plant/OFCs on another site. Please be slightly complimentary and concrit is welcomed.  
> I am  
> misfitheartdotnet.tumblr.com (http://misfitheart.net)

Castiel is happy. He is still unsure as to why it took him so long to realise this. The hotel bed is soft and warm and his soul is at ease. After the horrific grace-extraction he'd suffered at the hands of Metatron, he'd been ordered to find a wife and make some babies and then tell him grand stories in the afterlife. There was no way that bastard was getting to glorify a chapter of Castiel's new life. He did not know if it was right, but Castiel was beginning to own his humanity and even love it a little.

Dean wanders in from outside, the winter chill doing little to dampen his spirits. Now that Sam was on his way to recovery, Cas' dearest ally was healing too. It had been a long time since smiling had seemed permissible to Dean. His smile at this moment was glorious. A paper bag conceals a pie box and Cas can sense the joy radiating from his friend.

The hunter sits down on the right side of Castiel's double bed, balancing the box in his hands. He swings his legs up and lies on his back. A smart-ass smile flickers across his lips.

Cas asks, even though he knows the answer. He remembers the markings of the store, from that fated shopping trip for forgiveness, “Is that Convenience Store bought pie, my friend?”

Dean grins wider, “Hell YES, it is!”

His hands wobble and so he unwraps the box, placing it down on his legs.

Cas reaches over to flip the lid and Dean doesn't flinch. Instead, he smiles gently, letting Cas have the first slice. When the pecan flavour hits his new tastebuds, Cas sighs. The last time that he had eaten, it had been to satisfy Jimmy Novak's need for meaty burgers. This was his time now.

"Oh My! Thisisamazing!"

Dean quirks an eyebrow, his eyes alight with happiness and amusement.

"Gimme some?"

Mumbling “assbutt” softly to himself, Cas puts the piece to Dean's lips. Something in him expects Dean to recoil from the intimate gesture, but he hears himself say, "Some of what?"

Dean retaliates by eating the slice in four bites, letting the extra filling spill on to Cas' fingers and the top sheet of the bed. Cas feels the biggest smile spread across his lips as Dean moans appreciatively and puts the pie box down on the carpet. 

Green eyes meet contented blue as Dean pins his formerly de-graced saviour to the bed.

Cas feigns surprise as Dean mocks him with a barely concealed gruffness, "Don't be so shy, Cas. You know... I think you knew from the moment you came to me and Sam at the church. I want you to love us. You and me, in whatever way you can handle. Just let go."

Castiel presses a gentle kiss to his friend's lips and peace fills his soul. Happiness in surrender to life felt so good.


End file.
